


Geek Vs. Glam

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Geek Vs. Glam

From behind him. "You don't like the picture?"

Sean turns to look at Elijah, shrugging.

"God, babe. It isn't you. All that glam. Lipstick. Eye liner."

Elijah turns the page. "How 'bout that?"

Sean looks and smiles. Geeky smile, hair chaotic. Sean points. "That's YOU, Elijah!" He whispers: "That's my baby."

Elijah taps his shoulder and Sean turns to see arms reaching for him.

He hauls Elijah into his lap, snuggling him tight.

Quietly. "That other guy wouldn't want me."

Silence. Lips against his cheek.

"He needs you, Sean."

Elijah's arms tighten.

"He's never sure why people love him."


End file.
